


Partway

by Naemi



Series: Crime Shows Shorts [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always stay in a different city where no one knows them and no questions are asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partway

 

Because they don't get to see each other often, the way they meet is almost ritualistic, almost sacred for both women. They always stay in a different city where no one knows them and no questions are asked.

Being with Brenda makes Sharon feel like a teenager again: it's the stealth and the secrecy that reminds her of her first love—only that this time includes no fumbling in the backseat of a car, but making love on white linen.

One day, Sharon is sure she'll wake up to a note scribbled on the hotel stationary that will say something like _I'm sorry_ or _It can't be_ or simply _Goodbye_. The really good things in life hardly last as long as they should.

But while Brenda is lying beside her, beautiful in post-orgasmic disarray, tomorrow is a million years away.

All that counts is making every moment worth remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Small Fandoms Flashfiction](http://smallfandomflsh.livejournal.com), challenge #125: Reunion.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
